Cuando ves más allá
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: Percy está nervioso. No por el tiempo que perdió de la escuela, no por el trabajo en el campamento mestizo o romano. Está nervioso porque últimamente su novia está pasando demasiado tiempo a solas con cierto primo rubio. Y si fuera poco, Annabeth prefiere estar con Jason que con él. O al menos eso piensa Percy, sólo que el ve más allá de lo que hay... ¿o no?


**Hola a todos chicos y chicas. Este es un pedido de Dreamtares en pedidos de fics por Hermes Express. Sí, lo sé. Aún es sólo un capítulo y falta la continuación. Han pasado tantos sucesos que ni siquiera me voy a poner a explicarlos, me llevaría un fic completo. Así que espero que te guste. Ntp, si hay algo que te gustaría que quitara o añadiera me dices, aún no ha terminado, le quedan como 2 capis más.**

Todo había comenzado la semana anterior cuando, después de la revisión de las cabañas, pasamos a la cabaña honorífica de Zeus. Un rígido Jason esperaba en la puerta como todos los días, por dentro todo estaba impecable, nada lucía fuera de lo normal en el lugar. Desde que Jason se había cambiado permanentemente al campamento mestizo había sido un poco extraño para nosotros. Su pose seria y semblante rígido era un gran contraste con nuestra forma de ser. Bueno, lo admito, con mi forma de ser.

Habíamos tenido un mal comienzo, él ocupando mi lugar y yo el suyo, éramos como amigos/rivales, ambos mostrando quien podía ser el mejor de los dos campamentos. Claro, hasta que después de unos cuantos accidentes (como inundar el bosque después de que Jason quemara unos cuantos arboles) y castigos propuestos por Quirón hicimos una tregua y nos ocupamos de nuestros asuntos. Hasta esa mañana.

Teníamos tanto trabajo que hacer después de nuestra última misión suicida contra nuestra abuela, y en el cuarto del chico había una estantería llena de libros. Claro, no cualquier libro. Tenía entre ellos una colección de arquitectura greco-romana antigua que su papi Zeus le había regalado. ¿Acaso no podía ponerse a leer esas novelas románticas, libros de ficción como el de un juego contra el hambre o algo así?

No. El chico tenía que tener esa colección especial, y desde ese momento comenzó mi problema.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto? — nunca había visto a Annabeth dando saltitos, ni siquiera en nuestra súper primera cita.

—Mi padre me los dio como obsequio por la batalla que libramos ¿y qué tal tú Percy? ¿qué recibiste de tu padre? — fuera o no para molestar no iba a dejarme intimidar por unos cuantos volúmenes de árbol empastado.

—Poseidón realmente no es del que regala material teórico, el prefiere lo didáctico para sus hijos.

—Entonces ¿no te dio nada? Oh.

Tonto semidiós romano ¿o ya es griego? Da igual.

—Wow. No puedo creer que Zeus te haya dado esto. Mira Percy esta es la forma en la que quiero construir templos. Esta sería la forma perfecta para una casa ¿te lo imaginas Percy?

—Mmm… claro Annabeth, es precioso — solo veía un montón de columnas con un techo que parecía que se caía.

—Realmente es muy buen diseño, pero creo que necesitaría algunos cambios aquí… —esperen, se está acercando a ella — aquí… — no lo harás chico, no puedes invadir el espacio personal de la novia de alguien más— y aquí.

Y lo hizo. Ellos estaban juntos admirando la obra en el libro, mientras yo tenía que observar como platicaban de lo lindo ahí. Hasta parecía una hija de Afrodita, quejándome por ser excluido de su grupo de chicos nerd súper inteligentes.

— ¿Annie? ¿Annabeth? Disculpa, ¿la rubia de ojos grises? ¡Annabeth! —al fin parecía darse cuenta de mi húmeda presencia empañando su cristal.

— ¿Qué sucede? — sus ojos me miraban sin entender. Tal vez no fuera tan lista como decía.

—Annabeth, se nos hace tarde para reportarnos con Quirón e ir al desayuno. Ya sabes cómo es Quirón con eso de la puntualidad. No queremos terminar debajo de sus pezuñas solo porque nos detuvimos a hablar de bloques de concreto ¿cierto?

—Ya Percy, ya voy. Jason ¿en serio me prestas el libro? — su mirada soñadora me hizo rabiar "él tiene una morena, Percy, no hay porque sentir celos, ella te prefiere a ti".

—Claro Annie, cuando quieras puedes tomarlos — espera, de nuevo, dime que no dijo eso— si quieres podemos revisar algunos planos que tome prestado de la legión.

— ¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! No hay problema, nos vemos después Jason.

Seguía mirando atónito la escena. No es que sea celoso… bueno, no exagerado, pero eso había sido muy incómodo y extraño. Era como si estuvieran coqueteando, ¡con mi novia!

— ¿Vienes, sesos de alga? — ella me esperaba fuera de la puerta y no pude hacer más que caminar como el robot de Terminator rumbo al comedor. Tal vez sea paranoico pero esto en definitiva no me agradaba. Para nada.

El entrenamiento con espadas no era nunca un problema para mí. Era una de mis clases favoritas, porque ahí no me veían como un tonto como en las clases de tiro con arco. Al menos una vez a la semana me obligaban a llevar la clase y solo era para burlarse de mí. No era mi culpa que la flecha fuera apuntada a cualquier lugar menos al centro de ese tonto círculo rojo.

De todas formas ¿quién podría atinarle a semejante blanco? Pero al parecer ninguno seguía mi razonamiento lógico, por lo que siempre era el hazme reír de los hijos de Apolo.

Pero en este momento estaba siendo machacado por el semidios romano. Había tenido un mal día matando a un monstruo dentro del bosque en una de nuestras pláticas varoniles con Grover. Y ahora Jason quería hacerme quedar mal frente al resto de mi club de fans –más específicamente, hijas de Afrodita- así que solo podía evadir sus embistes y estocadas.

Llegó el momento en que me aburrí tanto –aparte de que ya no tenía muchas energías- que quise probar mi suerte. Finalmente, probé el mandoble, aquella maniobra que fue la primera que aprendí en el campamento mestizo, enseñada por mi amigo y después enemigo Luke.

Y dio resultado, la espada salió por los aires, mi mano se alzó para tomar la empuñadura. Luego le siguieron los vítores, pero no podía esperar para meter mi cabeza dentro de un tanque de agua.

—Buena jugada, Percy — Jason se acercó con una sonrisa que, por un momento, hizo que me olvidara de todo el tiempo que había estado pasando con mi novia.

—Igual, Jason. Has estado presionando de una manera increíble.

—Vieja técnica romana, te veo luego, tengo que irme.

— ¿Irás a ver a Piper? — no pude evitar poner mi sonrisa pícara, aquella que derrite a Annabeth. Después de todo el romano solo buscaba entretenimiento con su novia.

—No, he quedado con Annabeth — allá se fue mi sonrisa. En su lugar fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Annabeth? Nosotros quedamos con vernos en el lago de las canoas después del entrenamiento ¿Y qué pasa con Piper?

—Tal vez olvido avisarte, se supone que revisaremos unos planos del templo de Jano, Piper entenderá.

¿Piper entenderá? Bien, veamos qué opinaba la novia.


End file.
